


Born Bad

by scottmon3y



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmon3y/pseuds/scottmon3y
Summary: Just a place to organize some stables about my OC’s.





	1. Reflection

Uh. Well. I guess it sounds a little stupid when I say it out loud. 

I didn’t always know something was wrong with me. Sure, I got prodded at sometimes, and yeah I slept in a 6 x 12 room like everyone else. But that’s the thing - it happened to everyone else. I figured it was normal. 

Wait... hmmm. Now that I think of it, the guys in white didn’t have to do that stuff. Oh, I remember. I got kind of annoyed with how they talked to me sometimes. I was like, ‘Hey, come on now. I’m one of you guys.’

And then there was this one time that I was hanging out in the socialization area - I don’t really know what I was doing. I saw my reflection in the glass and had this weird moment. 

It was me but not. I had these huge, sharp teeth! I ran over to Inu and I was all like, ‘Look at me! Look at me! I think I’m a monster!’

She just gave me this weird look and said, ‘I know. We’re animals.’ She tried to turn into a dog to show me (except she wasn’t so good at it when she was little so it didn’t happen).

It’s not like I’d never seen my reflection before. Actually, I saw my teeth before too. It was one of those things that’s like... uhh... being too young? If I can explain it that way. You know when you’re so little you don’t even realize you’re alive? You’re just existing as your mind, not really considering things, thinking people see you how you see yourself. It’s so weird.

That’s a funny story, isn’t it?


	2. 2:58 AM

Samson rolls out from under his covers for a third time. It’s too late to be awake, especially for someone with presidential duties. His buzzing head doesn’t care. 

He walks to Lexi’s bedroom and pokes his head inside. She’s sound asleep. He smiles a little despite himself. But now he’s thinking he should leave, because if he wakes her up she probably won’t go back to bed for a while. 

‘If I had to get her back to sleep it might tire me out enough.’ he thinks. 

That would be rude, though, so he leaves after all. 

Sometimes the long, spacious halls of the White House provide him some escape. Much better than the tiny house he lived in before getting elected. There were nights like this where he needed to pace but felt squished between the narrow walls.

Today the openness of his home is weighing on his mind. He crosses his arms over his chest and lets out a long sigh. 

Was it usually this cold in here?

His fingers are trembling now. Reflexively he trudges towards the bathroom. The light switches off and the water goes on. It’s as if the rest of his house, along with the world has disappeared. He can’t even see himself in the darkness. Now it’s just his consciousness and the static sound of a running shower. 

He throws his head back in frustration and hits the wall tile. 

“How’d I get here?” he asks nobody. His head dips back down and the hot, almost burning water runs into his eyes. He doesn’t care. 

It’s splashing in his ears so loudly that it hurts. Long gone groans of metal on metal comes back, and he squeezes his eyes shut. It’s getting worse, and he can see it now, and it’s so fucking painful. His skin burns with the memory.

“Go away, just go away!” he commands.

It won’t.

When everything’s finished coming to an end, he’s lying down on his side, the cold water rushing around his cheek. 

“I can’t get out...” he moans. He lets out a short sob, so distraught by the strange events. Why didn’t he exist in the present? How could he feel so alone?

With some difficulty he pushed himself up. He watched the fat droplets struggle down his arms until the disconnection wavered.

When the lights came back on he existed again. By the time he was back in bed he thought he was mostly finished. Maybe now he could get some sleep.


	3. The Visit

CW shifted under the covers. They were so annoying. Something in them smelled way too flowery for his liking. Plus they were scratchy. 

‘Is this just what beds are like?’ he asked. Back at the institute they mostly just slept on the ground. He thought of trying the floor instead.

A flash of light fell over him. When he turned to see who was there the door was closed. They stood silent and he let out a slow growl. His hair flowed outward as his body crackled with electricity. The short bursts of blue light outlined two faces, and...

“You!” he cried out. His power fizzled out. The room fell into darkness again. 

“So you do remember me.” came a gruff voice. The light flicked on. CW backed away in horror.

Dr. Silvers chuckled gruffly. His bright eyes seemed to strike through the boy without any effort. He laughed again when CW pressed himself into his headboard. His assistant, Professor Crawford, remained stoic.

“You know, I had a visit scheduled for you only a week from now. If I’d known about these new powers of yours I would have pushed it to today.” Silvers said. “Of course, you didn’t stick around long enough for any of my scientists to report it to me.” 

CW braced himself against the wall. 

“H-h-he-“

“Shut up.” Silvers commanded. CW was surprised at himself for obeying. What did he have to be scared of anymore? He had powers and these guys were only human. Before he could muster the courage to fight, Professor Crawford spoke up.

“Nobody here would help even if they heard you. Who do you think contacted us?” 

CW’s mouth dropped open. 

“You... you don’t mean that...” he whimpered. He began to shake again. The professor’s mouth turned up without his permission.

“Then... then the President meant to... Oh God, I knew I shouldn’t have trusted him!” Anger welled up in his chest, but the fear in his stomach quickly replaced it. His head snapped up. “What are you going to do to me?” 

“If I had my way you would be on your way back to your cell right now. However, you seem to have made some waves here... It would be far too suspicious to have you disappear.” Silvers explained. 

His expression became sharp.

“But don’t for a second think you’re safe.” he hissed. He stopped down at CW’s bedside. “I have eyes all over this building.  
And if you ever speak a word of what you know I’ll have you taken back to the Institute. Not even that hazbin Justice can protect you. Do I make myself clear?”

He managed a short nod through his quiet sobbing.

“Perfect.” 

Silvers got back up, face softening. He gave CW a toothy grin.

“You’re a very lucky subject, 075. You wandered into the hands of the very people who could have trapped you, but somehow you evaded it and wound up with everything you could ever need. Hell, if it weren’t for my men’s’ silly mistake you wouldn’t have those powers. I think I deserve a thank you.” 

CW was too prettified to speak.

Silvers laughed and turned off the light. Crawford followed him out the door. Just before it clicked shut, The doctor whispered, “Sleep tight.”

Plunged into darkness again, as if it were only a bad dream. He pulled his covers over his head and cried.


End file.
